


Count Down

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, cant tag for shit, fuck tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	Count Down

Antonio POV  
It's today! It's today! It's today!

My timer, after several years, my timer has reached 4 hours! I was meeting my one and only! We'd love each other forever and ever-

Or they'd just find me annoying and maybe leave me... and what if they don't give me a chance. So, maybe I'll try and tune it down a little, but I'm still worried because I'm a little overwhelming.

-//-  
*2 and a half hours left*  
Lovino POV  
Am I happy? Yes and no. I'm meeting my soulmate today and I'm ready for the absolute rejection. I mean who could love a fucking asshole and loser like me? I hurt anyone who tries and comes close to me. I'm mean to my fratellos and I've distanced myself from my Nonno.

But maybe... maybe this might have a good ending.  
-//-  
*30 minutes left*  
Antonio POV  
I was jumpy with excitement and nervousness since this seemed to be going by much longer than before. Maybe I should get something to eat first. I hear there’s cafe that’s just 10 minutes away and I could eat there for bit to calm my nerves.  
-//-  
*20 minutes left*  
Lovino POV  
Maybe I can stop by Liz’s cafe real quick it’s only a 15 minute walk from were I am. I mean it’s not like I’m fucking nervous and that sometimes there calms me it’s just that the food is better there that’s all and it’s not that busy at this time so it’s perfect.  
-//-  
*4 minutes and a half left*  
Antonio POV  
Well I feel better now... how much time do I have-

30...

...Seconds

I shot upright and looked at Eliza. She looked over and saw me pint to my timer excitedly and she grinned and waved me off. I walked fast over to the door and looked both ways and then I noticed a lone figure walking in the distance.  
-//-  
Normal POV  
Antonio ran to the man in a hurry. The man then looked up in confusion and looked at his timer.

12 seconds

His eyes widened and looked at the man running towards him and he decided to walk a little faster then stayed running himself.

5 seconds.

Lovino’s face formed a grin as he saw the figure getting closer just about to reach him.

This is it, he thought, this is who fucking fate paired me with.

4 seconds.

Two men look at each other’s face.

3 seconds.

They look into each others eyes mesmerized.

2 seconds.

They reach for each other.

1 second.

They embrace.

The timers go off and a tingling sensation on here timer starts and names start to appear, but they are more focused on each other to notice.

“Hola...”

“...ciao, bastard.”

“My names Antonio Fernandez Carriedo... your name?”

“L-lovino Vargas...”

Then they both look into each other’s eyes and kiss.


End file.
